


The Woman of the Wilds

by Jenovacide



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovacide/pseuds/Jenovacide
Summary: Morrigan and Cousland, written by my Cousland point of view
Relationships: Male Cousland/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Woman of the Wilds

The Woman of the Wilds by Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Aeden Cousland

The Woman of the Wilds  
It was not a chance   
I happened upon her  
My mind a blur  
Awoke in her glance  
Her face was bright  
I'll bath in her light  
For a moment more

The Woman of the Wilds  
She revealed to me  
Something for me to see  
She had no notion of love  
But I would try enough  
A ring she gave me  
No sentimentality

The Woman of the Wilds  
Morrigan her name   
No heart to claim  
Steeled by wilds  
As a little child  
But I would not despair  
Until we are paired  
For I love The Woman of the Wilds  
I'll drop everything for her and the child

The Woman of the Wilds  
She loves us too

The Woman of the Wilds  
No longer  
The Woman of my heart  
My dear Morrigan


End file.
